


Drabbles

by scifigeek10



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek10/pseuds/scifigeek10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Drabbles for A Song and Ice and Fire. I'll add additional tags as I add to the collection. Summary for each drabble inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Game of Thrones/Borgias Crossover - Some lines taken from The Borgias. Jon/Sansa L+R=J

Sansa crept silently into the darkened room. 

She stood over the sleeping figure in the bed contemplating her next move. She slowly made her way onto the bed her hand ghosting over the sleeping form. Suddenly her hand was crushed in an iron grip, another hand wrapped around her throat.

She could hardly breath but she managed to rasp, “Peace Jon. Peace it is only me.”

Jon blinked furiously for a moment his grip tightening briefly before he released her moving back as if he had been scalded. 

"Sansa? What in the gods names are you doing here?" he asked

Sansa turned her body away before glancing back and asking, “Am I so hard to love?”

Jon only starred at her unsure if he heard her correctly. He hesitantly reached out to cup the side of her face. “Who could ever find it hard to love you?”

"It seems the world," she whispered. "I am a Stark, Jon, and I feel unloved."

Jon swallowed hard as Sansa shifted on the bed coming closer to him. She reached for his face bringing their lips together. He briefly surrender to her wishes he had dreamed of holding her in his arms for so long.

"Sansa we can’t your my…" his voice drifted off.

"I’m your what, Jon?" Sansa asked, "I’m not your sister or your queen. I’m simply Sansa. Neither of us is who we were as children. I only feel safe, feel protected when I am near you Jon."

"It wouldn’t be right. One day you’ll be married to…you should be…" Jon couldn’t finish his words.

Sansa laughed, “Do you really believe Petyr allowed me retain my maidenhead when he forced me into that false marriage with that brute Harry?”

A sound of protest came from Jon’s throat.

Sansa moved closer her hand cupping Jon’s check her thumb moving across his stubble. 

"Besides I will never again be forced into an unwanted marriage not even your Aunt the Queen could induce me to marry against my wishes. I doubt I will ever marry again. Unless…" She trailed off.

Jon shifted closer to Sansa his hand coming to cup rest on the back of the one cupping his cheek. ”Unless?” he prompted.

"Unless…I married for love." She whispered. 

Jon pulled her closer and kissed her gently only breaking apart when they both were breathless. Jon looked into her eyes as he pressed her back against the pillows.

"It seems only a Stark can truly love a Stark," Sansa whispered as Jon laughed.


	2. college drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is having a bad day.

A.N. - This is just something I’ve been working on to take my mind off of some real life stuff that’s got me down. I hope you like it. 

Sansa huffed out a breath before falling back on her bed. She couldn’t believe that she had made such a fool of herself. She counted backwards from one hundred slowly trying to calm down. Sansa hoped once she got to one she would be able to convince herself what happened wouldn't seem so bad. 

She had just gotten to seventy-eight when the door to her dorm room swung open and crashed against the wall with a loud thud. She popped up from her bed from the sudden noise. She misjudged how close she was to the edge of the bed and tumbled over the edge, falling hard to the ground. She groaned as she tried to struggle to her feet. 

“What the hel…” Sansa’s words dried in her throat as she looked up at the intruder. Her breath started to come faster as she started to hyperventilate. There was no way she would be able to convince herself it wasn’t that bad judging by the look on Jon’s face. 

“What the hell?” Jon asked sarcastically. “What the hell indeed, Sansa? What was that back there?”

Sansa struggled the rest of the way to her feet. Trying to look normal and steady out her breathing as she looked at Jon. “What do you mean?” 

“Don’t even try that with me right now, Sansa? Seriously what was that back there?” Jon asked his words getting softer as the anger on his face got more intense. “Why the hell would you just throw your drink in Ygritte’s face? That is so unlike you.”

Sansa struggled to come up with an answer, “I..She…She was rude.” 

“Rude?” Jon questioned. “You threw a drink at my friend because she was rude?”

“Your friend? Right. You can go ahead and call her your girlfriend, Jon. Ygritte told me everything,” Sansa said as she tried to storm past Jon to the door. She needed to get out of here fast before she did something rash like before.

Jon grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him. He immediately let go of her afraid that he might have been to ruff. “Sansa, what are you talking about? Ygritte and I are just friends…we study together sometimes that’s about it. What did she tell you was going on?”

“Jon, you don’t have to protect my feelings. I know you’ve been sleeping with her.” Sansa continued speaking as Jon stared at her in disbelief, “I know you’ll never see me the way I see you.”

Jon began speaking as over Sansa, “We’re not having sex we literally fell asleep together…wait What!? Jon practically yelled the end out. 

Sansa looked at him in confusion, “Ygritte said…she made it seem…”

Before Sansa could gather her thoughts Jon cut her off, “What do you mean the way you see me? Sansa…do you…do you have feelings for me?” He looked at her intently and Sansa tried to look away from his intense gaze – Jon wouldn’t let her. “Sansa?”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t know, Jon. I’ve had a crush on you since I was ten,” Sansa did look away then when she saw that Jon had no idea what she was talking about. “Oh, well that’s just fantastic! I was so below your radar you didn’t even notice. I really am as pathetic as Ygritte said.”

“Ygritte said you were pathetic?” Jon was struggling to digest all the information that Sansa was throwing his way and latched on to the last thing Sansa had said.

“Yeah. She said I should just give up on whatever dream I had about you and I getting together because you were hers. You two had already slept together and she didn’t see that changing especially for a pathetic little girl with a ridiculous crush,” Sansa said on a sigh. “She’s correct to. I’m just pathetic I should have given up on you a long time ago. I’m not even your type. You prefer the more assertive types like Val, Arianne, and Ygritte. They’re sexy and know how to get what they want. Not some little girl who still calls her family at least twice a week to see how everyone is back home.”

Jon continued to stare at Sansa. Her words finally started to sink in and he got a silly grin on his face. It stood out from most of his other facial expressions because he never seemed to smile. He whispered quietly almost to himself, “I’m an idiot.” He suddenly seized Sansa by the arms and kissed her quickly. He gently brushed the hair out of her face looking at her gently, “Sansa, I’ve been in love with you as long as I could remember. I dated Val and Arianne trying to get over you. I didn’t think you’d ever want to be with an idiot like me. I mean look at you. Your Sansa freaking Stark. Everyone adores you. Me…I’m just some nobody.”

Jon leaned into to kiss her again but Sansa stared at him in confusion, “What about Ygritte?” 

“Like I said before we’re friends – at least I thought we were. I don’t think we will be after this,” Jon replied.

“But you slept with her? Do you do that with all of your friends?” Sansa asked a pout on her face.

“We literally slept together, Sansa. We’d been studying for an economics test and fell asleep in the library. Old Nan had to wake us up. It was embarrassing,” Jon said that silly grin back on his face, “Can I kiss you now, Sansa? I’ve wanted to for as long as I can remember.”

Sansa gave a shy smile back before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him as passionately as she could.


End file.
